lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
What not to Suggest
This is a list of features you should not suggest to be added to the mod, as such, without being very specific and concrete about how to implement them in an original and non-obvious manner. Note that this list is not comprehensive, read the FAQ for guidance. Anything that is mentioned on the Planned Features page can be considered a part of this list. As indicated in the first sentence, we do wish to stress that Mevans and the mod team do appreciate original and concrete notions on how to implement many of the features listed below. So, do not interpret this list as 'A list of things not to suggest anything about, anytime, at all.'. But, beware that your notions must be original and not 'very obvious'. Any obvious and unoriginal suggestion simply leads to waste of peoples effort and time and clutters the forums. In general, we recommend to focus on providing improvement suggestions on already existing features. This especially holds for the features mentioned on the Planned Features list, unless the mod team explicitly indicates they appreciate the input of ideas on planned features they are working on, which is generally announced on the Facebook page. The List * Anything actually mentioned in Tolkien's writings on Middle Earth that would still be present in the Third Age, including all races, factions, characters, regions, structures, weapons, food and non-food items, animals and plants as these are all planned already and have been suggested far too many times before. * Anything on the FAQ. * Anything that can't be added right now and requires other already planned features. * Major quests: They are planned, and will be added in the far future. * Minas Tirith and other cities/structures: These are planned, but coding them will require a lot of time, so they will be added once the majority of the work on factions, NPCs and biomes is done. * Mûmakil: These are planned. * Dragons: These would be extremely hard to code and will not be added for a long while, if at all. * Smaller biomes: Read the FAQ! * Dwarves of Moria: No. Just no. This is the Third Age, people. There are zero Moria Dwarves at this time. * Misty Mountain Goblins: Goblins will eventually be added as a subfaction of Orcs. * More factions in Rhûn: These are planned. * Healers: They are unlikely to come. * Black Númenórians and their ships: Planned. * Valinor: This may be added in the far future, but it's by no means guaranteed. * A crafting recipe for Lembas. This is not planned. * Villages for any faction. These are planned and already implemented for some factions. * This mod's timeline begins on Bilbo Baggins' birthday party. Please do not suggest anything to do with any other ages. The Hobbit has already happened. Any character that died during that story will not be added. * Easter Eggs - Easter eggs are a creation from the whim of the programmer. Also, suggesting an easter egg would make them really easy to find. * Any animal, plant or food item that is not specifically mentioned in lore but that can be considered a possible addition because it is known to mankind on earth and it does not contradict lore. * Any suggestion relating to the 'how' of implementing features mentioned in the Planned Features list and elsewhere on this page that is rather obvious. * We recommend to await implementation of an anticipated feature before providing suggestions on how to improve the way it was implemented by the mod team. Some of these things are coming. Be patient. Suggesting these items, as such, may result in a ban. Category:Browse Category:Rules Category:Forums